Shirayuki Sasuke
by aicchan
Summary: Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Neji terpesona seketika karena kali ini bukan senyum sinis, melainkan senyum yang begitu tulus. Fic ala. Snow White :D. Still for NejiSasu's Day. Enjoy


SHIRAYUKI SASUKE

Disclaimer: smua chara Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi, cerita Snow White-nya punya DOSNEY :), yang mau dibaca ini parodi drama SMA saia dahulu kala denhan perubahan tokoh dan peran tentunya.

Pair: Neji X Sasuke

Rated: K+

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**Peringatan... bakal OOC en gajhe abis.**

**Buat yang ga suka...**

**Daripada ngamuk en ujung2nya nge-flame, silahkan tekan tombol back XD**

**ENJOY**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

Di suatu masa, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia di sebuah istana yang megah yang diihiasi berbagai jenis batu mulia dan berjuta bunga menghias di halamannya.

Istana itu adalah milik King Fugaku dan Queen Mikoto. Mereka telah dikaruniai seorang putra yang rupawan. Pandai, tampan dan begitu disayangi oleh seisi istana. Itachi, itulah namanya.

Dan kemudian di tahun ini, kebahagiaan istana itu bertambah setelah lahir seorang putra lagi. Seorang bayi mungil yang begitu manis. Kulitnya seputih salju pertama di musim dingin, rambutnya sehitam langit malam dan bibirnya semerah kelopak mawar yang mekar sempurna.

Karena itulah dia dinamakan Shirayuki dan lebih akrab dipanggil Sasuke.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Sasuke kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda 16 tahun yang tak kalah dengan kakaknya. Pintar dan juga tampan. Namun sayang... sifatnya sangat-sangat.. sombong, manja dan bisa dibilang.. sengak.

Itu membuat ayahanda dan ibundanya menjadi khawatir. Maka dipanggillah Itachi untuk berunding mengenai perilaku adiknya itu.

"Anakku, ayahanda khawatir dengan adik semata wayangmu itu. Apa kau tidak punya cara untuk memperlunak sifatnya?"

Itachi berpikir, mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari sang raja, "dari buku yang pernah saya baca, singa biasa menjatuhkan anaknya ke jurang supaya bisa bertahan hidup. Jadi mungkin.. kita harus mengirim Sasuke ke luar istana."

Mendengar itu Mikoto terkejut, "tapi.. tapi Sasuke anakku sayang tidak akan bisa hidup di luar sana. Ibunda tidak setuju."

Tapi tidak dengan Fugaku. Pria itu tampak berpikir serius, "idemu bagus. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa belajar cara hidup yang lebih baik."

"Yang Mulia!!" Mikoto memandang suami tercintanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ratuku.. ini demi kebaikan anak kita sendiri. Cobalah mengerti."

"Tapi.. Sasuke..."

Saat itu Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya, "ibunda jangan khawatir. Sasuke pasti bisa bertahan. Saya janjikan itu."

"Itachi..." Mikoto memandang putra sulungnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ahem! Cukup sampai disitu," Fugaku menyela diantara ibu dan anak itu, "stop, sebelum aku pikir ada apa-apa di antara kalian."

"Aa~ Yang Mulia ini bisa saja..." Mikoto memukul pundak suaminya itu, "mana mungkin. Tapi—Itachi memang mirip sekali dengan Yang Mulia saat remaja dulu."

Fugaku tersenyum mesra, "kau juga tak berubah sejak dulu, Ratu."

Mendapat tanda-tanda berbahaya, Itachi pun mengundurkan diri tanpa suara dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Oke... akhirnya aku juga yang memutuskan semua," Itachi menuju ke ruang utama istana itu dan berpikir sambil mondar-mandir di karpet merah yang menghias lantai marmer itu.

"Ah!! Aku ada ide," serunya sendiri, "pengawal!!" panggilnya pada seorang penjaga pintu yang mukanya mirip seperti ikan hiu. Cocok sebagai kepala keamanan istana ini.

Si penjaga pun segera menghadap si calon raja itu.

"Panggil pemburu kemari."

Tak menunggu dua kali perintah, di penjaga pun segera melaksanakan perintah pangerannya itu.

Sekian menit kemudian, di pengawal kembali bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Mereka pun menghadap Itachi yang kini duduk di tangga singgasana.

"Kau pemburu?" tanyanya pada pemuda di belakang pengawal itu.

"Benar, Pangeran. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanya pemuda itu.

Itachi memandang si pemburu, "siapa namamu, pemuda?"

"Neji, Pangeran."

"Hmmm..." Itachi berdiri, "pastinya kau mengenal pelosok hutan di belakang istana ini dengan sangat baik 'kan?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Itachi memberi isyarat supaya Neji mendekatkan telinganya. Lalu dia pun membisikkan sesuatu pada pemburu itu.

Setelah mendengar 'misi' yang harus dia lakukan, Neji terkejut, "anda yakin? Tapi..."

"Ini perintah dari Raja. Apa kau mau membantah?"

Mendengar nama Raja disebutkan, Neji tidak punya pilihan selain setuju.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu bawa Sasuke ke tengah hutan dan tinggalkan dia disana. Sendirian!!"

#

"Pangeran Sasuke," Neji menghadap sang pangeran bungsu yang –seperti biasa- sedang bengong di taman samping istana.

"Hn?" si pemuda tampan berambut gelap itu menoleh dengan enggan, "siapa kau?"

"Hamba pemburu yang diperintahkan oleh pangeran pertama untuk mengawal anda berjalan-jalan ke hutan," jelas Neji sesuai apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya.

"Hah?" Sasuke turun dari ayunan malasnya yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya bersantai, "ke hutan? Untuk apa?"

"Pangeran pertama merasa anda butuh sedikit penyegaran karena setiap hari terkurung di istana."

Sasuke memandang si pemburu itu, "kebetulan sekali. Aku juga sudah bosan berada di sini terus."

Neji kaget karena si pangeran manja ini bisa segera menyetujui usulan kakaknya itu... tanpa sebuah protes yang pasti selalu dia lontarkan setiap kali disuruh melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo!!" Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

Neji pun segera tersadar dan dia pun memberikan sebuah jubah putih untuk pangerannya itu, "silahkan dipakai. Udara di hutan cukup dingin di musim seperti ini."

"Dasar cerewet," dan Sasuke pun menyambar jubah itu lalu memakainya, "ayo pergi!!" Sasuke malah berjalan duluan dan membuat Neji terpaksa berlari-lari kecil mengikutinya.

.

Di lain tempat, Itachi mengawasi saat adiknya pergi bersama pemburu itu ke dalam hutan.

"Jadi benar kau mengirim Sasuke ke luar istana?"

Itachi menoleh sebal ke arah suara yang mendayu-dayu itu, "diamlah Orochimaru! Ini keputusan ayahanda."

Di arah pandang Sasuke, duduklah seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan jangkung dengan kulit yang pucat. Dia meratap di karpet sambil mengigiti sapu tangan putihnya, "berarti.. berarti ga akan ada lagi mata hitam yang memandangku dengan sayu itu... ga bisa lagi aku pegang kulitnya yang halus itu, ga bisa usap lagi rambutnya yang lembut itu... Sasukeeee..."

Itachi memutar bola matanya, nyaris saja dia muntah dengan kelakuan ahli obat istana itu. karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, Sasuke selalu mendelik setiap bertemu dengannya. Lalu semua sentuhan Orochimaru selalu berakhir dengan terkaparnya Orochimaru di lantai dengan muka lebam karena tinju Sasuke. Saat itu barulah Itachi sadar kalau si tabib ternyata seorang masochist.

"Berhenti menangis dan kerjakan urusanmu sendiri," Itachi berkacak pinggang, "dan yang lebih penting... KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!!!" dan dengan senistanya Itachi pun melempar Orochimaru keluar kamarnya –dalam arti harafiah yang sebenarnya-

.

#

.

Sementara itu jauh di pelosok hutan, Neji sudah berhasil membawa si pangeran itu sampai sosok megah istana tak lagi terlihat. Sekarang dia bingung harus beralasan apa suapaya bisa pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam hutan lebat ini.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Neji yang tampak kebingungan sendiri itu.

Neji tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "emm.. begini.. pangeran.." dia melirik kantung kulit yang terikat di pinggangnya, "sebenarnya saya harus... harus..."

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ORANG IDIOT BEGITU DAN KATAKAN APA YANG MAU KAU KATAKAN PADAKU!!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang paling keras yang bisa dia keluarkan.

Suara yang seolah bisa membangunkan beruang hibernasi itu membuat Neji langsung saja mengeluarkan apa yang ada diotaknya, "Ma—maaf... sebenarnya saya diminta oleh kakak anda untuk meninggalkan anda sendiri di hutan ini," katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hening sejenak dan Neji langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, merasa seperti tikus yang berhadapan dengan ular berbisa.

"Hoo... jadi itu alasan kenapa tiba-tiba aku diizinkan keluar istana?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "baguslah."

"Heh?" Neji terkejut.

"Dengan begitu aku bebas dari pelajaran istana dan segala macam hal ga jelas di sana 'kan?" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Neji terpesona seketika karena kali ini bukan senyum sinis, melainkan senyum yang begitu tulus, "aku bisa hidup dengan santai di hutan ini."

Mendengar itu, Neji makin keheranan.

"Akhirnya aku bebas jugaaa," Sasuke memandang sekeliling hutan yang masih sangat alami itu, "nah—tugasmu sudah selesai. Jadi sekarang..." Sasuke mendekati Neji, memutar badan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya, "pulang sana. Jangan rusak masa-masa indahku ini."

"Ta—tapi, Pangeran Sasuke..."

"Aku bukan pangeran lagi, jadi jangan panggil aku begitu. Dan sekarang.. PULANG!!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh pemburu itu dengan kasar sampai hampir saja Neji terjatuh ke semak-semak, untung saja Neji bisa bertumpu tepat waktu ke sebuah batang pohon.

"Pa.. Pangeran serius?"

"S-E-R-I-U-S!!! Pulang sekarang atau aku tendang kau!!"

"B-Baik!!" lalu Neji segera melepaskan kantung kulit di pinggangnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, "ini perbekalan dari kakak anda. Didalamnya ada kompas dan peta."

"Haa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "si Itachi itu udah gila atau memang idiot sih? Mau ngusir aku kok malah di kasih bekal. Dasar orang aneh. Bawa itu pulang!!" kata Sasuke, "buang ke sungai kalau perlu. Dengan begitu tugasmu selesai, dan aku bebas."

Neji terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang riang. Wajah yang tidak pernah dia lihat saat di istana. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum, "baiklah kalau itu keinginan pangeran. Saya.. tinggalkan anda di sini. Semoga anda selalu gembira seperti sekarang."

"Pasti. Tanpa peraturan ga jelas di istana.. hidupku akan jadi sangat bahagia. Terima kasih kau mau mengantarku kemari."

Sekali lagi Neji terpesona pada wajah asing sang pangeran itu. tapi entah kenapa dia ikut senang melihat pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi," Neji membungkuk dan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke pun segera masuk semakin dalam ke hutan, menikmati pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

#

"Hari sudah malam," Sasuke merapatkan mantel yang dia pakai, "sebaiknya aku tidur dimana ya, malam ini?!" dia berjalan mengikuti alur sungai dan tibalah dia di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang dihiasi sebuah taman kecil yang indah.

"Rumah? Di tengah hutan begini?" Sasuke mendekat dan dia baru sadar kalau ukuran rumah itu begitu kecil, pintunya pun pendek, hanya sebatas pundak Sasuke.

"Aneh," dia memutar kenop pintu yang bulat itu dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci, "halooo... ada orang disini?" suaranya bergema di rumah yang lengang itu. Sasuke pun menaiki tangga kayu yang ternyata lebih kokoh dari perkiraannya. Tangga itu membawanya ke sebuah koridor dengan 2 pintu. Sasuke membuka pintu pertama dan menemukan gudang perkakas.

Lalu dia beralih ke pintu kedua yang langsung membuatnya senang. 7 buah tempat tidur berukuran mini terjajar dengan rapi.

"Akhirnya ada tempat untuk tidur," tanpa ragu Sasuke masuk dalam kamar itu dan merapatkan ketujuh tempat tidur itu sehingga badannya bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman, "aaahh.. aku mengantuk,"Sasuke menguap dan akhirnya merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke pun terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

.

#

.

Matahari telah bersinar dan kicau burung mengisi seluruh penjuru hutan itu. Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya dan dia pun meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Kau sudah bangun?!"

Mendengar suara asing itu, mendadak rasa kantuk Sasuke hilang tanpa jejak, membuat pemuda itu langsung meloncat dan duduk di kasur. Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok kecil di depannya.

"Ihihihi... tidurmu pulas seperti bayi," ujar sosok yang setinggi anak umur 10 tahun, dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, tapi wajahnya bukanlah wajah anak-anak, "semalam waktu aku pulang dari menambang, aku kaget melihat sosok besar sepertimu tidur di kamarku, di ranjang-ranjangku."

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal sendiri dengan 7 ranjang ini?"

"Tidak," si mungil menggeleng dan turun dari tempat tidur, "dulu aku tinggal dengan keenam kakak kembarku. Tapi sekarang mereka malah pergi tidak tahu kemana."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke terkejut, "hah? Kembar? 6 orang?"

"Iya."

Ngeri juga membayangkan ada 7 orang yang bermuka sama.

"Nah—ku rasa kau pasti lapar. Kita ngobrol sambil makan, yuk. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan."

"Uuhh... Oke. Aku memang belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin."

Jadilah mereka berdua turun ke dapur, yang persis seperti dugaan Sasuke, kecil. Tapi dapur itu terasa nyaman untuknya dengan kehangatan dari tungku masak yang memenuhi ruangan bulat dengan meja kayu di tengahnya.

"Duduklah. Ihihi.. ku rasa kursinya pun terlalu kecil untukmu, ya?!" si pirang itu menuju ke panci yang ada di atas tungku, "oiya, namaku Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto mengaduk-aduk isi panci itu sebentar sebelum menuangkannya ke 2 mangkuk dan kemudian menyuguhkannya di meja, "makanlah. Aku yakin masakanku enak."

Tidak meragukan aroma lezat dari sup krim itu, Sasuke pun segera mengambil sendok untuk menikmati rasa masakan itu, "enak. Kau jenius. Ini bahkan lebih enak dari buatan juru masak istana."

"Hah? Istana? Kau dari istana?" Naruto duduk di sebrang Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa akrab begitu saja dengan sosok mungil di depannya itu. Maka dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga dia bisa sampai ke rumah ini...

"Kejam sekali. Kenapa sampai membuangmu keluar dari istana?" Naruto menambahkan sepusi sup lagi di mangkuk mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke, "lagi pula hidup di istana sangat menyebalkan dengan kakak yang oveprotective dan juga tabib aneh yang selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk menggodaku. Lebih baik disini, sepi. Jadi aku bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Heee.. ternyata hidup mewah tidak selalu menyenangkan, ya?" Naruto mulai memakan porsi keduanya, "kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja sama aku di sini. Toh aku juga sendirian."

"Boleh?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya karena dia merasa begitu nyaman di rumah mungil ini.

Naruto mengangguk, "tentu saja. Aku mulai bosan tinggal sendiri. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sasuke, "bagus. Jadi—kita sama-sama tidak sendiri lagi."

.

#

.

Setelah itu, bulan dan musim berganti. Hijaunya daun di musim semi telah berguguran, coklatnya tanah kini telah tertutupi salju putih yang tak bernoda. Air jernih mengalir di sela-sela sungai yang membeku, membentuk aliran yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata.

Di istana yang megah itu, entah kenapa keceriaan awal musim dingin tak sampai dengan sempurna. Sang Raja dan Ratu mengurung diri di kamar. Pangeran pertama pun tak jauh beda, menyibukkan diri dalam perpustakaan yang hampir seluruh bukunya sudah dia baca berkali-kali.

Pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu menghela nafas, "hhh... rindu juga dengan bentakan Sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang apa, ya?" gumamnya disela lamunan. Lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke jendela. Dari sana dia bisa melihat tempat dimana Sasuke dulu selalu bermalas-malasan setiap hari.

Lalu tanpa sengaja, dia melihat si pemburu melintas di bawah sana. Berpikir dengan cepat, Itachi pun memanggil nama pemburu itu dengan lantang, membuat si pemuda di bawah sana terkejut. Itachi pun memerintahkan supaya Neji menghadapnya segera...

Hanya menunggu sekian menit, Neji akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan dan menghadap calon pemegang tahta itu. Pastinya dia berlari begitu cepat karena jarak taman bawah dan perpustakaan berbeda 3 lantai.

"Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Yang Mulia Pangeran?" ujar Neji.

"Ya. Ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan," Itachi menyibak jubah merahnya, "kembalilah ke hutan dan pastikan keadaan Sasuke sekarang."

Neji memandang pangerannya itu dengan heran, "apa saya harus membawanya pulang ke istana?"

"Tidak tidak... emm—tidak juga. Kau laporkan saja apa kegiatannya sehari-hari dan laporkan padaku. Biar aku yang memutuskannya nanti."

Neji membungkuk, "kalau begitu saya akan langsung ke hutan. Permisi."

Itachi membiarkan pemburu itu pergi dan dia pun kembali berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan itu sehingga tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Orochimaru menguping pembicaraan itu.

#

"Hmmm..." Neji berhenti di tempat terakhir dia melihat Sasuke berbulan lalu. Dia menduga-duga kemana kiranya pangeran muda itu akan pergi. Dan menuruti insting pemburunya, dia berjalan mengikuti alur sungai.

"Ah.. ada rumah," Neji menemukan rumah mungil yang tampak pas diantara hamparan salju dan juga pepohonan yang tertidur menanti waktunya untuk mekar kembali, "apa mungkin ia disana?" Neji bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk mengawasi sekitarnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, pintu rumah itu terbuka, dan Neji melihat Sasuke keluar dari sana bersama seorang kerdil.

"Pangeran... bersama seorang kurcaci?" Neji tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun. Dia tertegun saat melihat kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah pangeran muda itu, "sepertinya senang sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sesenang itu di istana."

Dia terus memperhatikan bagaimana si pemuda berambut pirang itu mengantar kepergian si kurcaci dengan wajah sangat riang. Sebuah pesona tambahan di tengah salju yang indah ini.

"Kalau begini aku jadi tidak tega kalau harus mengantarnya kembali ke istana. Dia pasti murung lagi," Neji menyandarkan bahunya ke pohon itu saat Sasuke kembali masuk dalam rumah.

"Lebih baik aku awasi beberapa hari lagi..."

.

#

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sisi terbawah istana. Lebih tepatnya—di ruang 'praktek' Orochimaru, pria jangkuk berwajah 'mencurigakan' itu tengah serius mengaduk-aduk isi kuali yang berisi cairan kental yang menggelak mendidih.

"Kalau si Itachi tidak mau membawanya pulang. Biar aku saja yang memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke istana yang terasa gelap ini. Ooohh... aku rindu dengan keindahannya itu," Orochimaru terus mengaduk dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang pastinya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya jadi merinding yang memilih untuk lari menjauh sebelum menjadi korban pelampiasannya.

"Khukhukhukhu.. tingga menunggu beberapa hari lagi..." Orochimaru tertawa dengan suaranya yang mendesis, "dan setelah ini.. aku akan bisa membawanya pulang... ufufufufufu.. tunggulah kedatanganku.. Sa~su~ke.."

.

#

.

"Hacchuuuu!!" Sasuke bersin cukup keras sehingga membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kau sakit?" tanya kurcaci yang ternyata sedikit hyperaktif itu.

Sasuke menggosok hidungnya, "enggak.. tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku," katanya.

Naruto nyengir, "mungkin keluargamu kangen."

Sasuke mendengus, "masa bodoh dengan mereka," Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di 6 ranjang yang dia kuasai sendiri, menyisakan 1 untuk dipakai Naruto.

Si pirang itu ikut merebahkan diri dan menghadap pada Sasuke, "memangnya kau segitu bencinya dengan keluargamu?"

"Benci sih tidak," kata Sasuke, "aku hanya tidak suka saja karena mereka selalu membatasi gerakku. Tidak boleh begini-begitu. Malah aku dijodohkan waktu umur 12 tahun. Cuma orang gila yang mau menikah diumur segitu. Yang aku heran kakakku betah saja tinggal disana."

Naruto tertawa, "setiap orang kan beda," katanya. Dia membalik badannya dan saat itu dia melihat kalau tirai jendela belum tertutup. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke jendela.

Saat akan menutup tirai, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sekelebat sosok hitam di luar rumahnya, "hah? Apa itu?"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di luar sana."

"Apa? Pencuri?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayo kita periksa," Sasuke mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Naruto. Sebelum turun mereka menyempatkan diri mengambil sapu juga tongkat besi pengaduk perapian dari kamar perkakas.

Kemudian perlahan mereka keluar dari rumah, menapak pada salju yang mulai menumpuk.

"Dimana?" bisik Sasuke yang menyiagakan tongkat besinya.

"Ku rasa di balik pohon itu," Naruto menunjuk sebuah pohon besar tak jauh di ujung pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu bersamaan mereka menuju ke arah pohon itu; dan bersamaan pula mereka pun bersiaga untuk menyerang apapun yang ada di sana...

TRANG!!! Dalam satu kilatan keperakan, besi di tangan Sasuke dan sapu di tangan Naruto sudah tergeletak tanpa daya dan separuh terbenam dalam salju.

"Berbahaya sekali, pangeran..."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat dia mengenali suara itu, "kau... si pemburu," katanya.

Sosok Neji muncul disinari cahaya bulan yang indah, "senang anda masih mengingat saya," ujarnya seraya menyimpan pedang ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ya, aku kenal dia. Dia yang mengantarku ke hutan ini."

Neji lumayan terkejut begitu Sasuke memakai kata 'mengantar' dan bukan 'meninggalkan'.

"Oh—jadi teman Sasuke. Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tengah hutan begini? Di musim salju pula. Kau bisa mati beku!!"

"Aah.." Neji melirik Sasuke sekilas, "saya tidak sengaja melihat anda saat sedang berburu siang tadi," entah kenapa dia memilih berkata dusta, "jadi saya putuskan untuk melihat kondisi anda sebentar. Ketika sadar—hari sudah malam."

Naruto tergelak, "pemburu yang aneh. Padahal hutan di musim dingin sangat tidak cocok untuk berburu," katanya, "masuklah. Mengobrol di luar sangat tidak menyenangkan."

Lalu bertiga, mereka menghangatkan diri di dapur yang kini kembali hangat karen atungku telah menyala. Neji, seperti Sasuke, duduk di kursi bulat yang kelewat kecil untuknya.

"Jadi kau hanya berburu?" Sasuke melepas mantelnya, "aku pikir kau datang untuk membawaku kembali ke istana."

Neji tersenyum hambar.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidur di dalam saja. Aku tidak mau ada mayat beku di luar rumahku besok pagi," kelakar Naruto, "tapi... tidak ada tempat tidur lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa kantung tidurku. Diizinkan menghangatkan diri dalam rumah sudah sangat membantuku. Terima kasih."

"Ihihihi—sama-sama. Aku senang rumah ini tambah ramai," Naruto menguap, "aku mengantuk. Besok masih harus bagun pagi. Aku tidur duluan, ya?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, "nanti aku menyusulmu," katanya.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari dapur, Sasuke barulah memandang Neji lagi, "jadi... bagaimana istana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu dalam nada suaranya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "baik. Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sehat. Begitu juga kakak anda. Sesekali mereka tampak sedang berencana untuk menjemput anda pulang."

"Tapi untungnya tidak. aku lebih betah di sini dari pada di istana."

"Ya," kali ini Neji tidak menahan senyumnya, "saya bisa melihat itu di wajah anda," katanya, "hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya anda tidur."

"Hmm.. kau benar. Aku tadi sudah bersiap mau tidur," Sasuke berdiri, "kau juga tidurlah. Sampai besok pagi," katanya sebelum meninggalkan dapur, tapi dia berhenti di ambang pintu, "emm.. Siapa namamu?" dia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah sangat terlambat itu.

"Neji, pangeran."

Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biasakan panggil aku Sasuke, ya?! Aku tidak mau kau terus memanggilku pangeran. Di sini bukan istana, dan aku tidak mau kau datang dan merusak kesenanganku."

Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk, "baik.. Sasuke."

"Itu baru bagus," senyum puas tampak di wajah pemuda berambut raven itu, "selamat tidur, Neji."

"Selamat tidur."

#

Sejak saat itu, Neji malah menjadi penghuni ketiga di rumah Naruto. Dan itu semakin membuat perasaan Naruto riang gembira. Dia senang punya teman lagi di rumah yang kini sama penuhnya seperti saat keenam kakaknya ada dulu.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan wajar begitu saja. Seolah mereka memang sudah sewajarnya berada di sana. Sasuke senang karena Neji tak lagi mengganggu dengan kata 'pangeran' atau 'istana', mereka juga jadi teman mengobrol yang baik.

Kadang Sasuke ikut saat Neji memancing, kadang Neji pun membantu Sasuke membereskan barang-barang mungil di rumah itu. dari interaksi itu, mereka mendadak berubah menjadi pasangan sahabat yang sangat kompak. Seperti hari ini...

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto yang baru selesai pulang menambang dan membawa batu bara sebagai sumber api di rumah itu, juga beberapa batu mulia yang tidak sengaja dia dapat. Tapi bagi Naruto, intan berlian tidak lebih dibutuhkan dari batu bara.

"Sup ikan!!" jawab Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kalian memancing lagi?"

"Kali ini aku yang dapatkan ikannya," kata Sasuke bangga.

"Satu, tapi yang lainnya aku."

Alhasil Neji langsung meringis saat tulang kering kakinya ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke. Naruto terpingkal melihat adegan itu. tapi toh tangannya tetap bekerja menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Saat menunggu sup yang berada di panci itu matang, ketiganya pun mengobrol dengan santai di dapur itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan yang lumayan keras.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Sasuke, lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke pintu depan, "ya?" dia membuka daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh itu, lalu dia menemukan sosok bungkuk berjubah hitam lusuh dan compang-camping.

"Anak muda.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar sosok bersuara parau itu.

"Emm," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak sedang butuh apa-apa dari pedagang keliling darimu."

Tak peduli kata-kata Sasuke, sosok berjubah itu mengeluarkan sebuah apel ranum berwarna merah yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Bagaimana? Apel ini menarik perhatianmu 'kan?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang curiga pada jari-jari pucat panjang yang memegang apel itu, "iya sih, kelihatannya manis.. tapi... mana ada apel di musim dingin."

Jeda hening meliputi mereka.

"Jangan-jangan itu apel palsu."

"Bukan.. ini benar-benar apel asli. 100 persen dari Agro Kusuma Malang, manis segar dan anti pestisida," ujar sosok misterius itu dengan cepat seperti salesman door to door.

Hening kembali.

Sasuke bersandar di kisi pintu, "buktikan kalau begitu," katanya.

"Baiklah," sosok aneh itu pun memakan apel merah itu dengan satu gigitan besar di sisinya dan dalam sedetik kemudian, sosok itu roboh dengan sukses ke salju yang memenuhi pelataran rumah itu, jubahnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan siapa sosok dibaliknya.

Sasuke mengerenyit jijik, "sudah ku duga Orochimaru."

"Sasuke? Kenapa lama se..." ucapan Naruto terpotong saat melihat seseorang tepar di depan rumahnya, "siapa dia?"

"Orang tidak penting," kata Sasuke.

Saat itu Neji ikut keluar dari dapur dan dia terkejut melihat sosok tabib istana tergeletak tak bergerak di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Sasuke? Kenapa tuan Orochimaru sini? Kenapa juga dia pingsan?" tanya Neji.

"Dia berusaha memberiku apel itu," dia menunjuk apel yang ada di dekat Orochimaru yang pingsan dengan muka lebih pucat dari kulit aslinya, "untung saja dia bodoh, jadinya bisa aku akali."

"Kenapa dia mau meracunimu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan racun. Cuma obat tidur," kata Neji.

"Kenapa kau yakin?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Karena siapapun di istana tahu kalau tuan Orochimaru sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki Sasuke, jadi mana mungkin dia meracuni Sasuke."

Naruto sekarang memandang ngeri pada sosok Orochimaru, "dia naksir Sasuke?"

"Jangan ucapkan kata tabu itu!" desis Sasuke marah.

"Serrrraaamm!! Seram seram seraaam!!" Naruto bergidik ngeri, "jangan sampe deh Sasuke kena jerat orang aneh ini," katanya.

Mereka bertiga memandang Orochimaru yang terkapar karena perangkapnya sendiri itu.

"Lalu.. kita apakan dia?" Neji menyentuh tubuh Orochimaru yang kaku dengan kakinya.

"Hanyutkan saja ke sungai. Lebih baik dia pergi jauh-jauh dari sini," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Aku setuju!! Aku setuju!!!" seru Naruto, "aku tahu sungai yang arusnya deras."

"Bagus. Kita hanyutkan saja ke sana."

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihat 2 orang yang ternyata sadis itu. mereka malah dengan serunya merencanakan 'pembuangan sampah' itu.

"Mau 'kan?"

Neji bengong seketika, tidak menyimak perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi kini tiba-tiba disodori pertanyaan seperti itu. Neji jadi tak punya pilihan apapun selain mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jadilah makan malam mereka tertunda demi 'menyingkirkan' Orochimaru yang berhasil membuktikan kalau dia memang ahli obat istana. Karena meski diseret dengan kasar, pria itu sama sekali tidak bangun juga.

Setelah selesai membuat rakit asal jadi, Neji pun meletakkan tubuh Orochimaru begitu saja dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai.

"Dadaaaah orang aneh. Jangan kembali yaaaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn.. lebih baik kalau dia karam sekalian dilaut atau dimakan ikan hiu."

"Aku sangsi kalau ada ikan yang mau memangsanya," kata Neji.

Mendengar itu Sasuke dan Naruto langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, "ternyata kau juga kejam, Neji," kata mereka.

"Ahahaha.. adududuh—perutku sakit gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa!!" Naruto memegangi perutnya, "aku.. kembali duluan ke rumah, ya..." katanya. Lalu sosok mungilnya pun dengan gerakan selihat rusa, masuk dan menyelinap ke semak-semak dan menghilang dalam remang hutan sore itu.

"Nah.. sudah hampir gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali atau nanti kita bisa tersesat. Penglihatan kita 'kan tidak sebagus kurcaci," Neji melangkah duluan sebelum Sasuke, "ayo!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Neji, namun saat itu kakinya tersandung dan hampir saja dia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Untungnya refleks Neji yang bagus membuatnya amak dalam lengan kokoh Neji yang menopangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke sempat kehilangan kata-kata sejenak saat merasakan berat tubuhnya bertumpu dengan nyaman di lengan itu.

"Kau kelaparan, ya? Sampai tidak bisa berdiri?"

Mendengar itu, akal sehat Sasuke kembali. Dia segera berdiri tegap lagi, "enak saja kau bilang!! Aku ini masih kuat lapar tahu!!" serunya seketus yang dia bisa. Tapi itu hanya untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang merona.

Neji tersenyum geli, "baiklah, pangeranku yang sangat tahan lapar," godanya, "izinkan saya menggandeng tangan anda sebelum anda tercebur kesungai."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram, tapi toh dia tidak menolak saat jemari Neji menggenggam lembut jemarinya. Sasuke pun melangkah ringan, merasa aman untuk mengikuti Neji. Tanpa dia sadar, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat berbeda dari semua senyum yang pernah tampak di sana....

.

#

.

"Aku menang taruhan, ayahanda, ibunda," Itachi tersenyum kemenangan menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang mempertontonkan adegan di sepanjang aliran sungai kala senja itu.

"Aaah—menyebalkan. Itachi selalu saja menang setiap taruhan. Dulu waktu Sasuke belum lahir juga kamu bertaruh kalau akan dapat adik laki-laki 'kan?" Mikoto tampak kesal.

Itachi tertawa, "karena aku sudah menyayanginya bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir," katanya PD.

Fugaku tertawa, "ternyata yang lebih pantas menjadi orang tua Sasuke malah Itachi, ya?" katanya, "sampai-sampai dia tahu mana orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Sasuke."

Itachi tertawa dan memandang cermin itu, "karena mereka memiliki mata yang persis sama."

"Mata?" tanya Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

"Ya. Mata yang jujur dan tidak bisa berbohong. Apa ayahanda dan ibunda tidak sadar kalau Sasuke yang begitu manja dan ketus bisa dengan begitu mudahnya ikut dengan pemburu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dia kenal itu?"

Mendengar itu Mikoto dan Fugaku saling berpandangan.

"Itu karena, dibalik perasaan Sasuke yang memang ingin bebas, dia menemukan rasa aman dalam diri pemburu itu."

Sejenak mereka kembali memandangi bagaimana anggota terkecil keluarga mereka kini menapak menuju jalan yang dia sukai. Muncul bagai kupu-kupu dari kelopak bunga yang pertama mekar di musim semi.

"Ya—ku rasa dengan ini berarti aku yang bakal menggantikan ayah di tahta. Dan itu menyebalkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain-main lagi," Itachi menarik tali yang menahan tirai merah di sisi cermin itu hingga kain beludru itu menutupi permukaan kaca.

"Kau mau taruhan berapa lama lagi ayahmu ini sanggup menjabat?" tantang Fugaku.

Itachi tertawa, "tenang saja. Ayah akan tetap menjabat sampai aku punya 2 adik lagi kok," katanya.

Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang langsung heboh sendiri itu, Itachi berdiri di sisi jendela, memandang luuasnya istana yang bekilau keperakan dalam balutan salju yang disinari purnama sempurna.

"Musim salju yang sempurna 'kan, adikku. Mulai sekarang warnamu tidak akan pudar meski musim semi menggantikan."

.

#

.

"Sasukeee!! Nejiiii!! Makan malam sudah siaaap!!" Naruto melambai dari jendela dapur pada dua orang yang berjalan tertatih menembus salju yang mulai turun perlahan, "ihihihi... memang ternyata mereka berdua cocok," dia terkekeh melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Besok bikin perayaan, ah. Kue kenari dan juga masakan yang istimewa," kurcaci kecil itu bersenandung dan kembali ke tungku untuk menyajikan makan malam tepat saat pintu dapur itu terbuka.

"Kami pulang."

"Ihihi.. selamat datang."

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**THE END**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

**XXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXXOXX**

Buset dah... ini naskah drama abal bin gaje semasa SMA dahulu kala :D. Gomen banget kalu nih cerita ga puenting banget. Ehehehehe.. mood swing yang melanda saia udah diluar batas. Jadinya yaaa... gini ini deh XD

Fic ketiga untuk NejiSasu Day!! Ternyata asik juga bikin fic dengan 1 pair dalam berbagai genre en rated :D. So... thanks for reading and i'm waiting for your review...


End file.
